Before Sleep
by Diary1412
Summary: percakapan singkat antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelum keduanya tidur. ( Baeksoo! Yaoi.)


"before sleep"

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo

Seperti biasa, sebelum tidur Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berhadapan dan melemparkan tatapan penuh cinta. Tangan lentik Baekhyun memeluk pinggang pemuda dengan mata menggemaskan itu agar mendekat kearahnya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis seraya menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "bisakah kamu berhenti menatapku seperti itu, dear?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya kini beralih menyentuh lekuk wajah sempurna Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"apakah tatapanku menganggumu, hm?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu kemudian terkekeh geli karena Baekhyun menggelitikinya. "stop it, Baekh. Ini sangat geli!" rengek Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan rengekan dari kekasihnya, ia malah semakin mengelitiki Kyungsoo sampai pemuda tersebut menjawab pertanyaanya.

"okay, okay. I will answer it. But can't you stop?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, ia lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya. "sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"first of all, aku sangat malu jika kamu menatapku seperti itu. karena aku akan selalu seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja terkena sindrom jatuh cinta, kamu tahu? Dan itu sangat menggelikan." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban manis dari kekasihnya.

"dan apakah itu mengangguku? Hell no! Meskipun tatapanmu selalu membuatku merona tapi aku sangat menyukainya." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona akibat jawaban yang terlalu jujur dan berani. Oh gosh, ini pertama kalinya seorang Kyungsoo mengakui perasaannya secara langsung kepada Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya segera memegangi kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah meronanya. "aku tidak menyangka jika ketua kelas yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya bisa mengucapkan hal semanis ini." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin merona.

"damn it, Byun Baekhyun. Kamu yang membuatku berkata terus terang seperti ini" sungut Kyungsoo kesal. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya kearah lain, Baekhyun tahu kalau pemuda yang berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya tengah kesal.

"kamu tahu, sedari awal aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh kedalam pesonamu. Kamu selalu bertingkah dingin dan menyeramkan-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mendapatkan tendangan dari Kyungsoo yang membuat pemuda yang lebih tua merintih. Well, jangan anggap remeh tendangan dari ketua kelas meskipun tubuhnya mungil tetapi ia mempunya kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "what the fuck, Do Kyungsoo. Kamu menendangku terlalu keras." Rintih Baekhyun kesakitan. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan rintihan palsu yang dibuat Baekhyun, karena ia sangat yakin jika ia menendang Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang kecil.

"berhenti bertingkah seperti kamu adalah korban dari kekerasan dan tolong lanjutkan yang tadi." Balas Kyungsoo datar.

Baekhyun bersungut, padahal ia berharap Kyungsoo akan membalikan badan kearahnya lagi dan memandangnya khawatir tapi apa yang ia harapkan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Apakah aktingnya seburuk itu?

"baik akan aku lanjutkan, tapi kamu harus menatap mataku." Ujar Baekhyun serius dan tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera membalikan badannya dan menatap onyx hitam Baekhyun dengan canggung.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadi. "dan itu membuatku berpikir kalau kamu membenciku. Tapi aku menyadari suatu hal, kamu sungguh berbeda dan hal itulah yang membuatmu menarik!"

"apa yang membuat aku berbeda? Apakah karena sifatku yang dingin dan menyeramkan seperti yang kamu bilang tadi?" dengus Kyungsoo yang masih kesal dengan pernyataan jujur dari Baekhyun tentang sifatnya.

"listen, Do Kyungsoo. Kamu adalah orang yang sangat peduli dengan orang lain meskipun sikapmu yang dingin, dan aku tahu kamu tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui sifat baikmu tersebut makanya kamu menutupinya. Selain itu, Ada banyak hal tentangmu yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu dari hari ke hari, dan itu semua karena kamu sangat istimewa."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. "kamu terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi ketua kelas, aku yang anak baru saja awalnya heran kenapa orang-orang mempercayaimu menjadi ketua kelas tetapi mereka benar-benar memilih orang yang tepat. Tidak heran banyak yang menyukaimu seperti aku."

Baekhyun mengecup bibir ranum Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lebar sebelum melingkarka tangannya kepinggang ramping Kyungsoo. "kurasa kita harus tidur sekarang, good night sweet heart."

"good night, dear."

Kyungsoo masih belum berniat untuk tidur, sementara Baekhyun sudah menutup kedua matanya. Tampaknya pemuda dengan mata sipit tersebut sangat kelelahan, ah Kyungsoo hampir lupa jika akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlalu giat berlatih untuk pertandingan sepak bola yang akan diadakan seminggu yang akan datang. "semangat, dear. Kuharap kamu bisa memenangkannya" bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

The End

Hello, guys!

Semoga fic pendek ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ya. ;sobs.

Well, ditunggu kritikan maupun sarannya. See you in another fics! o/


End file.
